All you need is love
by NinaCat19
Summary: [10 Loves] Historias cortas simplemente NaLu. Mucho amor, sentimientos, fluff, lágrimas, abrazos, besos, caricias. De esas ideas que en una noche con o sin estrellas aparecen en tu cabeza. "She loves you".
1. Love 1

_¡Hola! :D Esta vez vengo con algo que no es una trama en especial, son en realidad una serie de historias cortas independientes una de la otra. Esto será completamente NaLu y cada vez que me llegue inspiración lo anotaré en el teléfono móvil y cuando tenga tiempo lo escribiré para poder compartir con ustedes. Ah, y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y otros errores._

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

LOVE 1: She likes it  


Era de noche en la grandiosa ciudad de Magnolia; una brillante y redonda luna había tomado su puesto desde hacer un par de horas. El viento era fresco, no una temperatura helada, pero podía hacerte temblar, por lo menos un poco.

Una chica rubia se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento, alistándose para dormir sobre la mullida cama color rosa que era de las más calentitas de todos los tiempos, o bueno, eso le daba por pensar de vez en cuando, y la culpa la tenía cierto mago de fuego de cabellos rosas. Ese era el destructor Natsu Dragneel, un nakama que se colaba en su casa y como si nada, usaba su ropa, comía todo lo del refrigerador y por si fuera poco, se escurría entre las cobijas para dormir a lado de Lucy.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción, el mago pelirrosa fue hacia donde la rubia se encontraba y sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró por la ventana que curiosamente andaba abierta.

—¡Yo! —Natsu avisó de su no inesperada visita con un alegre saludo mientras pasaba hasta la cama de la chica con toda normalidad.

Ella dio un escandaloso grito al momento de ver lo calmado que llegaba el caza dragones como si en verdad esa fuera su casa. Sin embargo, se hartaba solamente por apariencias, pues en el fondo, ella deseaba que todos los días ese chico de fuego llegara a visitarla. Porque, ¿qué chica no quiere que el chico que le gusta la visite?

—Oye, Lucy, ya es momento de dormir —decía el pelirrosa, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó la rubia, fingiendo estar molesta—. ¿Por qué entras así a mi casa? ¡Ya te he dicho que uses la puerta! —seguía sermoneando falsamente a su querido nakama.

Lucy quiso volver a decir un montón de palabras pero un ronquido la detuvo de su inspiración e hizo resbalar una gota tras su nuca, mientras un verdadero enfado le invadía la cabeza para en verdad patearlo por la ventana.

—Ay Natsu… —la maga dijo bajito, sacando un largo suspiro.

La rubia e quedó despierta un rato más, en el cual intentó escribir su novela, cosa que no le fue fácil de hacer y terminó por entristecerse al ver que no había escrito casi nada. Optó mejor por irse a dormir casi después de treinta minutos. Con toda la calma del mundo fue hasta su cama y ya ahí, cogió las mantas, aventándolas hacia abajo para poder meterse. Y entre que sus ojos se cerraban y pensaba en cosas no tan importantes pero que debía de hacer mañana, se olvidó de la presencia de alguien que fue criado por un dragón.

—Ya es hora de dormir —musitó somnolienta, casi como un zombi. Y se acurrucó con una sonrisa de esas que se forman por sí solas cuando caes rendido sobre algo muy cómodo. Demonios. Eso era muy cómodo—. ¿Mm? —Lucy se percató de algo inusual; estaba demasiado caliente ahí adentro. Y aunque era feliz estando así, era demasiado cálido para ser una cama. Entonces abrió los ojos con rapidez y ahogó un pequeño grito.

Casi se cae de la cama cuando miró el rostro de Natsu tan tierno y tan inocente, y ella tan… casi encima de él, para ser más específico, de ese pecho masculino. No recordaba que ese muchacho estaba entre sus sábanas. Tal vez era que su mente le había hecho una broma o escribir por las noches la ponía tonta. Ni ella misma se creía que lo había olvidado por completo.

Echarle la culpa al sueño es fácil. Muy, muy fácil, ¿verdad?

—Es tan cálido… —susurró la rubia, levemente sonrojada después de todo.

Movió sus ojos chocolate de un lado a otro como queriendo percatarse de que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al cuerpo de él, casi en un abrazo.

¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de tocar a su amado pelirrosa! Tocar no en ese sentido que algunos han de pensar, sino de… bueno, quizá una caricia no estaría mal.

La chica seguía sonriendo, con nerviosismo, teniendo miedo de que el chico despertara y la encontrara con casi su rostro pegado al suyo. Tragó un poco de saliva, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta los cabellos del chico y solamente los rozó un poco. Una risita se escapó de los labios rosas de Lucy y quiso descender para acariciar la cálida mejilla del Dragneel. Era muy lindo cuando dormía, no había duda. Pero de repente, Natsu arrugó la nariz, asustando a la pelirrubia, que de inmediato alejó su mano y se giró con una tremenda agilidad, quedando con la espalda hacia el mago de fuego.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que él siguiera durmiendo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Lucy estaba contando los segundos, rogando para que no sonara una voz masculina o hubiera algún raro movimiento que lo delatara como despierto. En menos de tres minutos empezó a conciliar el sueño y poco a poco bajó los párpados, hasta que sintió un cuerpo ajeno al suyo moverse con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus ojos ya no pudieron cerrarse por completo, Natsu la estaba abrazando con descaro, como si ella fuera alguien a quien deseara tocar. Pero no toques inocentes. No. Tocar en ese mal sentido, que lleva palabras como excitación, pasión y deseo.

"Me-me… ¡Me está tocando el pecho!" Heartfilia gritó para sus adentros.

Con el rojo más brillante del mundo en la cara, ella no podía asimilar lo sucedido. Intentó alejar a Salamander pero era imposible. Ese mago estaba usando demasiada fuerza como para estar dormido. ¿Estaba dormido? La duda le empezó a picar a Lucy, entonces quiso girarse, pero también era en vano. No funcionaba que forcejeara.

¡Por favor! Aceptémoslo, Lucy tiene la suficiente fuerza y hasta le sobra para zafarse y tirar de la cama a ese dragón con unas buenas Lucy patadas.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo una calientes manos apretar uno de sus senos.

Natsu estaba dormido, pero no precisamente como un santo. El muy pervertido andaba soñando con la rubia, quien para su desgracia estaba siendo acariciada como él se lo imaginaba.

Sí, soñaba que Lucy y él… (imágenes pervertidas).

—Luce… —murmuró el pelirrosa, sonriendo como un gran tonto.

Lucy se estremeció en el momento de oír eso. Buscó en todos los rincones de su mente algo que le aclarara esa actitud y después de un sinfín de negaciones y etcétera, concluyó en que su mejor amigo de ojos verdes estaba soñando con ella. Dejó sus débiles intensiones de apartarlo y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, que le pedían a gritos que disfrutara las dulces caricias de un hombre que no estaba consciente. Pero que indudablemente sabía que a ese hombre ella lo quería con muchas fuerzas.

Sintió tristeza en menos de diez segundos, estaba segura que si soñaba con ella era únicamente lo que cualquier hombre sentiría. Es decir, Natsu no es de piedra.

Lo que le dolía era que no podía negar que le gustaba. ¡Joder! ¡Le gustaba! Le gustaba Natsu, le gustaba esa brillante sonrisa, le gustaba esa grave voz, esos ojos verde olivo, ese maldito cabello color rosita que lo hacía tan atractivo. También le gustaba su fuego, ese que tantas veces ha quemado cosas suyas, pero que a fin de cuentas, sabe que jamás la podrá lastimar. Le gustaba cuando la salvaba y también lo inocente que es con todos. No era celosa, por supuesto que no, pero había veces en las que quería golpearlo en la cabeza para que dejara de actuar como un atractivo héroe frente a otras chicas. No entendía, pero también eso le gustaba. Y maldición, le estaba gustando que sus manos le tocaran sus grandes y redondos pechos.

No iba a negarlo. ¿De qué le iba a servir hacerlo?

—Natsu… —dijo al borde del llanto, no estando segura de si dejar correr su lágrimas o no, pues era muy posible que el caza dragones despertara.

No. No importaba. Incluso ella quería en lo más profundo que Natsu despertara. Entonces el chico la apretó un poco más, ahora colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, quien empezó a llorar en silencio después de una fugaz charla con su corazón.

Y como toda tierna adolescente, Lucy sintió esa sensación de ser querida como mujer.

* * *

_#1: Natsu duerme en la cama de Lucy y "accidentalmente" toca uno de sus senos y a ella le gusta._

_Esa era la idea que anoté y pensaba hacerlo más pícaro, pero me llegó lo sentimental y no pude hacer nada T_T La idea original no era muy diferente, sólo no se veía a una Lucy tan triste._


	2. Love 2

LOVE 2: Red thread

_POV Natsu._

—Natsu, ¿alguna vez oíste eso del hilo rojo del destino? —me preguntó la linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolate.

—No —contesté con simpleza.

—Es… un vínculo que jamás puede romperse —dijo ella, entonces se me pasó una pregunta por la cabeza. No iba a quedarme con la duda.

—¿Y quemarse? —le dije a la rubia, porque vamos, el fuego es genial y puede con todo, ¿no?

—Tampoco. Es un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper —me sonrió con las mejillas un poco rojas. Estaba lindísima—, ni quemarse —remarcó, sacando una risita.

—Lo único que entendí es que tú tiras de mi hilo rojo —puse cara de tonto. No podía dejar de sentirme como estúpido al ser ¿cursi? Bueno, sentimental, porque si mal no estoy, eso que dije había sido muy acaramelado para mi gusto.

—Natsu… —susurró ella, bajando la mirada, con pena.

¡Lucy es hermosa! No sé cómo pude aguantarme todo este tiempo con el corazón hecho un lío.

Lentamente me acerqué a los rosados labios de la chica. Sentí cómo mi aliento chocaba contra el de ella para luego cortar toda la distancia y besarla con dulzura. Lucy me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, como queriendo profundizar el tacto entre nuestros labios, que, muy pronto se volvió algo cargado de pasión porque le introduje mi lengua.

Saboreé a mi chica tanto como se me dio la gana. ¡Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que lo había hecho! Uff, Lucy era deliciosa. Y SÍ. MI CHICA. MI NOVIA. ¡Solamente para Natsu Dragneel!

—Te quiero —muritó Lucy entre el poco tiempo que le daba para respirar.

Me encanta que me diga eso. Me hace sentir más fuerte y con unas ganas de cargarla hasta su departamento para hacer lo que la otra vez, por primera vez hicimos. Demonios. No pude forzarla a que me dejara lamer por más tiempo sus labios. Ella necesitaba más aire.

—¡Lucy! ¡Espera, quiero besarte otra vez! —exclamé impaciente, queriendo fingir molestia (para ver si me dejaba continuar ya).

—¿N-no ves que me quedo sin aire? —Lucy dijo jadeando—. Y-yo también… quiero besarte pero… —decía.

Y me encendí.

La rodeé con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza entre sus suaves pechos que tanto me encantan lamer. Noté que mi novia se estremeció al instante y mejor subí hasta su cuello para darle una lamida, acción que al parecer la puso muy ¿nerviosa?

—N-no hagas eso… —me pidió ella, pero no iba a obedecerla—. ¿Qui-quieres hacerlo? —de la nada, me preguntó.

¡Sí quiero! ¡Joder! Tengo ganas desde que habíamos terminado la otra noche. ¡Es decir, mi Lucy está más que buena! Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían los chicos del gremio cuando…

Espera. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Significa que esos pervertidos se imaginaban hacer "eso" con Lucy?!

Los mato.

—¡Lucy! —gruñí.

¡Ah, pero espera, Natsu, ni siquiera le dijiste que sí querías hacerlo!

Ble, no importa. Joder. No, sí importa, pero antes…

—¿Lucy, no has hecho eso con otros, verdad? —con una claro rostro de enojo, le pregunté.

Ella me miró confundida y con las mejillas muy rojas, no sé la causa, pero lo estaban. De seguro me estaba pasando de elevar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

De repente, Lucy me acarició las mejillas con sus finas manos y me besó la frente, provocándome una sensación de tranquilidad.

—No, tontito —¿era un insulto? Me valía un carbón, ella me había dado otro beso después de que dijera eso—, tú eres el único —y me volvió a besar, ahora en la mejilla izquierda.

Era tan feliz. ¡Con Lucy dándome besos por toda la cara podría morir feliz! Bueno, no. Lo que quería decir era que… No sé. Amo a Lucy.

—¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a tener sexo! —animado, le dije a la rubia lo que quería hacer. Y entonces ella me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras se giraba, apenada, y mucho más ruborizada que antes.

—¡N-no digas esas cosas así! —me gritó, exaltada.

¿Qué había dicho ahora? No le había dicho que estaba gorda, ni que me comí toda la comida de su refrigerador. Tampoco que Happy se llevó una ropa extraña que curiosamente era diminuta y se parece a lo que usa en su… ¡AH! ¡MIERDA, HAPPY!

¿Para qué quiere un gato unas de esas? ¡Será pervertido!

—¡Lucy, debemos ir a proteger tu ropa interior! —le dije, pues no quería que "otro" se llevara lo que ella usa para mí.

—¿E-eh? ¿Natsu? —se alejó un poco de mí, estoy completamente seguro que Lucy es rara.

—¡Vamos! —insistí.

—¿Qué demonios dices? ¡¿O quieres sexo o quieres revisar mis pantys?! —chilló, con aires de Erza.

¡Miedo, miedo! ¡Ah! Es cierto, ¿dijo sexo? Lucy no estaba ni consciente de lo que había preguntado porque después se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y un poco de vapor salía de su rojísimo rostro.

—Luce, ya te dije que quiero…

—¡No lo digas! —me cortó, quitando sus manos de donde estaban y acercando su rostro al mío. Estaba muy cerca. ¡Sí!—. V-vamos a hacerlo… pero dile "hacer el amor" —siguió diciéndome ella; y puse una facción despistada y después de cinco segundo, lo capté y sonreí ampliamente.

Mi novia se garró de la bufanda que me dio mi padre y cuando vi sus ojitos marrones rogando por cariño, la cargué estilo pareja recién casada y emprendí a correr hasta su casa… donde se encuentra su cama.

¡Y llegamos rápido! ¡Más rápido que un rayo!

¡Toma esa Laxus!

—¿T-tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo? —oí que me preguntó ella con una tenue voz.

La tumbé en la cama con mucha desesperación, pero siendo amable.

—¡Sí! Quiero hacerte el amor, Luce —sonreí con normalidad, diciéndole como ella me había dicho que le llamara "a tener sexo".

—Eres un pervertido, Natsu Dragneel —Lucy bajó la mirada, desabrochándose la ropa.

—Tal vez —contesté y empecé con el acto.

Finalmente es cierto. Soy un pervertido. Pero solo con Lucy Heartfilia. Mi novia. ¿Entendieron? MI NOVIA. Por si no les había quedado claro.

¡Recuerden que ella tira de mi hilo rojo, y yo del de ella!

* * *

_Esta vez me obligué a escribir para subir y da igual.. ¡Porque quedó bien bonito! _

_Es la primera vez que hago una narración desde la visión de alguien de FT, en este caso, de Natsu. He descubierto que me gusta meterme en su mente... más que en la de Lucy. Y perdónenme si hay OoC, pero en serio, hoy estoy feliz y con muchas ganas de ¡NALU! :D Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews y favoritos en estas historias de título de música de los 60's XD**  
**_


	3. Love 3

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito.  
**

* * *

LOVE 3: White sheets

"Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos".

Podía parar de leer.

"Me empujó contra la pared. Pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, por mi nariz, por mi mentón".

Pero no lo hizo.

"Me sentí en la nubes. Sus caderas se movían rápidamente. Salía y entraba de mí con mucha fuerza, esforzándose por hacerme gritar. Lo aceptaba. Me estaba derritiendo de placer. Sentí mi vientre extremadamente caliente, listo para terminar. Una última estocada le bastó a él para hacer fluir su esencia dentro de mí. Grité como loca, diciéndole que lo amaba mientras él apretaba uno de mis pechos, acercándose a mi cuello".**  
**

Lucy se quedó mirando el libro que había estado leyendo desde la semana pasada. Con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran rubor pintando su rostro, intentó tranquilizar sus emociones, pero sobre todo, a su rebelde corazón que no cesaba de retumbar violentamente. ¿Qué demonio había sido eso? Una típica novela de amor en donde el final está lleno de cosas dulces y momentos acaramelados, que termina por llegar a lo sexual. Más erótico no podía ser. Entendió perfectamente el deseo que la joven protagonista de la historia anhelaba tanto, porque ella se sentía de la misma forma. Hace semanas que se le había vuelto una necesitar pensar en él al mismo tiempo de acariciarse por sí misma. Le daba vergüenza, pero era incapaz de dejar de sentirse excitada por pensar en el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que deseaba. Se imaginaba enredada entre las sábanas de su cama, con ese mago de fuego que la traía loca.

"Finalmente había sido suya".

Cerró el libró y lo dejó lejos de su vista. Movió el cuerpo con agilidad, acomodando parte de su espalda y la cabeza entre las almohadas. Dudosa, apretó los labios, y botón por botón abrió la blusa de su pijama rosa.

Rosa. Dejó salir un ligero suspiro. Su cabello era rosa. Recordó la imagen de su amado.

Deslizó las manos a su vientre y de ahí, las llevó a sus redondos pechos. Lentamente les dio ligeros roces hasta que su cuerpo le exigió un poco más. Agradecía no usar sostén por las noches. Los moldeó tanto como su mente le pedía que lo hiciera. Puso una mano en cada seno y los apretó, gimiendo a la fuerza, esperando placer que inunde su cuerpo. No era suficiente. Se arrastró los pantalones por esas blancas y lindas piernas que la naturaleza le concedió para luego aventarlos hacia el piso. Nuevamente pasó las manos a sus pechos níveos, esta vez, centrándose en sus pezones, que iniciaban a tornarse un poco duros. Les dio pequeñas caricias en forma circular, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía por la entrecortada respiración. Suspiró desesperada, y con fuerza, jaló sus tetas, esta vez provocándole una gustosa sensación que la hizo gritar.

Tocó sus mejillas, las sintió calientes. Estaba avergonzada. Volvió a proyectar la cara de su querido caza dragones y cerró los ojos. Haciendo leves ruiditos sin abrir los labios.

—Natsu... —gimió, bajando las manos a sus caderas para otra vez dudar en hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar la mirada por todas partes, como asegurándose de que nadie pudiera mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Un dedo índice lo colocó sobre sus braguitas, justo por encima de su sexo, comenzó a tocar la zona sin prisa. Sin dejar de ser amable se frotó con más fuerza, sintiendo una rara sensación en la garganta, entreabrió los labios y sacó gemidos que ella misma quería oír. Pero suspiró insatisfecha. Quiso ir a otro nivel ordenándole a sus dedos que entraran bajo la ropa interior.

La otra mano quiso unirse a su compañera para así ayudarle a la Heartfilia a sentirse bien. Abrió las piernas descaradamente y se siguió tocando. Piel con piel, encontrándose con uno traviesos risos que le hacían cosquillas a su muñecas. No le importó y decidió que el dedo cordial de su mano derecha se introdujera en ella. De golpe, dejando la amabilidad tirada, sacando gemidos, suspiro, tenues gritos de placer. Su boca se abría sin que ella lo ordenara, lo único que decía era su nombre entre gemidos, con esa dulce y femenina voz.

—Ah... N-na, ah... Natsu... —jadeó más fuerte que antes.

El ritmo aumentó, llevándola a un mar de placer que muy pronto no le fue suficiente. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, se dejó caer hacia el frente su rostro. Sus pechos se estamparon contra el colchón, poniéndola en una posición muy vergonzosa, con el trasero en lo alto mientras tenía metidas las manos entre las piernas, continuando con las caricias.

Lucy empezó a babear inconscientemente. La sangre se acumuló en sus pómulos, en la comisura de sus ojos achocolatados unas pequeñas gotas brillaban. Sentía que la lengua le pesaba.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mojada. Los jugos de su sexo no dejaban de salir, excitándola más por sentir sus manos empapadas. Llegó a un punto en que la desesperación la dominó por completo, entonces levantó la espalda y la cabeza; se jaló las bragas hasta poder sacar una pierna, sin importarle que estaba superando los límites. Giró el cuerpo, quedando con la cabeza frente la cabecera de su cama, a gatas, separó las rodillas y se introdujo dos dedos. Su vagina estaba ardiendo, abriéndose con cada vez que Lucy metía y sacaba sus dedos en un frenesí incontrolable. Le estaba gustando demasiado, ya no le quedaba cordura.

—Natsu... Natsu —ese nombre invadía su cabeza, su corazón. No podía detenerse—. Me... me corro.

Aceleró sus movimientos, retorciéndose de placer, se mordió el labio inferior, segura de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Gimió con fuerza, deleitándose por el auto placer. Ya no quería esperar, movió las caderas, necesitaba terminar de una vez. Sus dedos se volvieron rudos y la penetraron lo más profundo que pudieron; en menos de un minuto sus paredes vaginales se estrecharon, provocándole una increíble corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

—¡Aaah, Natsu! —gritó llena de placer, arqueando la espalda, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su respiración era pesada, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, retiró los dedos de su entrada. Miró que sus manos estaban totalmente viscosas, y se sintió apenada, pero apenas giró la cabeza para caer en la cama, se sintió morir al notar que no estaba sola. Ahí estaba Natsu Dragneel, mirándola con esos ojos verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban y hacían sonreír.

La maga intentó esconder sus manos detrás de su espalda, ignorando que sus grandes atributos estaban al aire.

Sus ojos confundidos la hicieron ver dulcemente inocente.

—Lucy —dijo él, no dejando de mirarla. Joder, la estaba haciendo temblar. Se quedó mirando los pechos de la chica. Ella iba a salir huyendo porque aseguraba que masturbarse no era algo que al pelirrosa le iba a gustar—. Estoy excitado.

O bueno, quizá estaba equivocada.

La rubia se estremeció. Natsu se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Eso la sonrojaba.

—Na-natsu…

No la dejó pensar. Él ya estaba bajándose los pantalones a toda prisa. Y de un momento a otro la tumbó en la cama con la cara hacia adelante, poniéndola en cuatro. Miró lo mojada que estaba Lucy, su entrada húmeda y rosada lo volvían una bestia. De una firme estocada, adentró su miembro en ella. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia. La intromisión había sido muy fácil, el cuerpo de la chica había estado esperando mucho para eso, y él también la necesitaba con urgencia.

Tres segundos, dos segundos, y siguió con su lujurioso vaivén, aumentando la intensidad de los movimientos.

—Ah… Natsu, m-más adentro… —Lucy gimió ruidosamente, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Natsu tomó las caderas de la chica y la penetró con fuerza. Sacando y metiendo su miembro ávido de deseo; ambos dejándose consumir por la pasión y el amor que ambos se tenían.

—Ah… Na…

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo…

—¿Eh?

—Para eso estoy yo —la embistió por última vez, dejando salir su caliente esencia dentro de ella. La maga exhaló, sintiendo que llegaba al cielo, dejando que el placer recorriera toda su alma, gimiendo con deleite.

—L-lo siento.

Finalmente, él era su novio. Y su orgullo era importante. ¿No, Lucy?


	4. Love 4

LOVE 4: Cotton candy

Suspiró, llena de alegría.

Lucy Heartfilia vestía un ligero vestido color rosa de motivos floreados. Algo perfecto para salir un día de primavera con tu revoltoso novio. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba antes? Veinte minutos era mucho tiempo, sin embargo, le gustaba deleitar su vista con la belleza de la naturaleza de aquel parque, además, estaba pensando en qué hacer con su amado cuando él llegara.

Miró a la izquierda; había un pequeño puesto de frutas (los admitía, esas fresas con chocolate se le habían antojado). Miró a la derecha; había otro puesto en el que se vendían frituras nada saludables (y por Mavis, que a la rubia se le hacía agua la boca). Miró al frente, a unos metros lejos de ella; había un enorme y llamativo puesto de helados. Ok. ¿Desde cuándo el sabor menta-frambuesa hacía que sus ojos brillases?

Se deprimió. Después de todo, llegar casi media hora antes de la hora acordada había sido una muy mala idea.

—¡Luce! —una masculina voz llegó a los oídos de la rubia.

Un muchacho de cabellos rosas corría, con una sonrisa en el rostro a la dirección en donde se encontraba ella. Bastó dos segundos para que Lucy se levantara de la banca de madera y después ir hacia él con los brazos abiertos, y un color manzana invadiera sus mejillas.

—¡Natsu! —expresó ya estando entre los fuertes brazos de él—. ¡Natsu, qué bueno que ya llegaste!

Él dejó salir una risita. Su novia era demasiado dulce a veces, pero últimamente ella era más melosa que la miel. Y no era para más, pues estaba embarazada.

—¿Por qué demonios llegas tan tarde? —le reclamó la chica, inflando la mejillas—, ¿acaso te gusta dejarme sola?¡ ¡Eres un tonto! —le regañó.

Y sin duda, Natsu prefería dejar de lado los cambios de humor de su novia, pues la faceta "quiero matarte" no era buena para su salud (la de Natsu). Porque a veces él terminaba durmiendo en el techo por cada pequeñez que a Lucy no le gustara. Por ejemplo, comprar comida china cuando ella quiere italiana, usar los vasos que tienen estampadas unas fresas en vez de los de florecitas, hacer hot-cakes cuadrados y nos circulares para que después le pida triangulares.

—L-lo siento, Luce —se disculpó, empezando a sentirse nervioso—. ¿Quieres que te compre un algodón de azúcar?

—¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejaste sola! ¿Ya no me quieres? —sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas producto de su sensibilidad—. ¡Tonto! ¡El algodón no cambiará nada!

Ahí venía la Lucy más sentimental a la que le dan ganas de llorar como Magdalena mientras sus mejillas se encienden y los labios le tiemblan, haciéndola ver adorable. Frágil, dulce, hermosa… Natsu no era tan fuerte. Juraba que explotaría si no le sacaba una sonrisa a su Lucy en los próximos diez segundos.

La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él. Ella seguía derramando lágrimas, pero cuando él la besó con ternura, no hizo más que dejarse llevar. Le rodeó el cuello, profundizando el contacto, ahí, a medio parque, sin importarle que el joven que atendía en los helados les haya tomado una fotografía para ser la imagen de su próxima creación de hielo.

Sus labios se necesitaban. Las emociones de Lucy la invadieron, dominándola por completo. En pocos segundos sus lenguas se habían encontrado en una exquisita danza de pasión. Sin embargo, Natsu muy pronto se sintió observado, y al abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa, después de haber visto el angelical rostro de su chica pegado al suyo, rodó los ojos hacia abajo y lo que miró, lo cabreó de inmediato.

Despegó su boca de ella, separando sus cuerpos que antes se encontraban muy pegados. Tomó a Lucy de los hombros, quien había quedado confundida por sentir que sus piernas chocaban con algo.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —vociferó Natsu, con un muy fruncido ceño y señalando el piso.

—¡Kya! —chilló Lucy, juntando sus piernas hasta chocar las rodillas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el vestido, justo por bajo de su vientre.

Un sujeto con pinta de mequetrefe estaba tirado en el piso, con una cámara de video, la cual, al parecer utilizó para grabar desde cierto ángulo a Lucy. Supongamos que el individuo tenía razones científicas que harían la paz mundial para hacer eso... Aún así Natsu Dragneel lo patearía con todas sus fuerzas.

La rubia se sintió avergonzada. No era que le haya visto la ropa interior (ya había lidiado con un montón de pervertidos antes, incluso mucho antes de conocer al celoso Natsu), no obstante, eso de tener casi seis mese de embarazo no la hacían sentir Miss Magnolia para nada, es decir, sus sensuales curvas que embobaban a los hombres, habían desaparecido considerablemente.

—¡Natsuuu! —gritó, roja, roja, roja. Y se colocó detrás de Natsu; el novio más celoso de la historia, siempre listo para enseñar al mundo que Lucy es de él y de nadie más, que nadie más puede verle la ropa interior, que nadie más puede tocar sus pechos y que nadie más, además de él, es el padre de la criatura que crece dentro de ella.

Empuñó sus manos, y se tronó los nudillos. La llama que a veces siente se enciende en situaciones de rabia o tan excitantes, se hizo presente dentro de él. Claro, aquí no era por ver a Lucy en toalla recién salida de la ducha. No.

—¡E-espera! —finalmente, habló el sujeto—. ¡Yo no quise hacer nada malo! ¡Sólo estaba grabando algo de material! —se defendió, sudando de nervios.

—¿Ma-material? —Lucy se sintió ofendida.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú, preciosa mujer, eres la más bella imagen que mis ojos han visto! —empezó a explicar, o al menos, hacer el intento, pues Natsu ya ardía como volcán—. ¡La maternidad te hace hermosa! ¡Te va de maravilla! ¡Mira! —dijo aparentando tener entusiasmos, entonces se levantó, y con ánimo le mostró lo que grabó.

Eso que filmó había sido el trasero de la rubia, además de un enfoque en la presión que hacían los grandes pechos de ella contra el fuere de Natsu. Y de vez en cuando, las piernas, y sólo una vez, entre ellas, es decir, la imagen borrosa de las pantaletas femeninas.

—¿Ves? Tus pechos han crecido mucho, ¿verdad? —continuó diciendo con descaro, no ignorando; al contrario, ni consciente de que una aura demoniaca emanaba a un lado de él—. ¡Eres muy sexy…!

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras al sentir un raro escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el chico de cabellos rosas destilando un color oscuro, que dudaba fuera café y no ácido. Y antes de recibir un buen golpe, corrió cual cobarde.

—¡Vuelve acá, bastardo! —gritó, alzando un puño al aire, gruñendo—. ¡Nadie puede decir eso de mi Lucy!

Su cuerpo le pedía correr tras él, pero estando a punto de mover sus pies, algo le impidió avanzar. Y ese algo lo había jalado de la bufanda que siempre trae puesta. Al momento de divisar qué era, se dio cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien.

—Natsu… —Lucy bajó la mirada, sonrojada, sin soltar la prenda blanca de su novio.

Olvidando su ira por un par de segundos, él la miró, sintiéndose calmado al ver a la rubia de una manera tan vulnerable.

—¿Es… cierto que mis pechos han crecido tanto? —subió la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

Sus achocolatados ojos brillaban, ¿cómo es que Natsu no se lo había dicho antes? Es más, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que estar embarazada la harían más sensual para algunos hombres? ¿A Natsu le gustan así? Se sonrojó más, si es que sus mejillas eran capaces de hacerlo, y de inmediato, entreabrió los labios.

—Natsu, ¿aún te provoco estando así?

Se sintió morir. Ella sin duda lo encendía de una manera tan feroz y salvaje que la única causa por la que se controlaba era el bebé.

—¡Nastu, di algo!

—Luce, tú me enciendes siempre, y si no fuera que hay niños presentes, te haría mía aquí y ahora.

Fácil, con naturalidad, tan Natsu.

—¡Tonto!

Se acercó a ella al mirar que estaba por darle la espalda, y la abrazó. Acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de la chica e inhaló el dulzón aroma a vainilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del lindo momento, relajándose con el fresco aire primaveral.

—Natsu —llamó Lucy.

—Dime.

—Quiero un algodón de azúcar.

* * *

_Es demasiado fluff y estoy segura de que a todos les habrá gustado mucho. ¡El NaLu es amor!  
_


	5. Love 5

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de casi sexo explícito.**

* * *

LOVE 5. Your wife

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y de inmediato los entrecerró suavemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse rápidamente. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. No pudo ver el momento en el que su esposo llegó para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella estaba fregando los platos tranquilamente, tarareando una linda canción y de repente un hombre le rodeó la cintura con fuerza, y después, subió sus cálidas manos a sus voluptuosos atributos para atreverse a estrujarlos sin descaro.

—N-natsu… —musitó ella, ahogando un pequeño gemido que amenazaba con salir—. No… Hoy no —quiso mantenerse firme, pero le costaba demasiado, así que optó por morderse el labio inferior.

Y después, sin esperarlo, su bonito rostro casi pegó contra el mueble frente a ella. Su esposo había escurrido una mano bajo su ligero vestido, y las intenciones que tenía en mente no eran nada santas.

—Ah… —a Lucy se le escapó un suspiro—. N-natsu, te he dicho que no.

Pero Natsu, con tantas energías que guardó para la ocasión, no iba a permitir que ella se negara a hacerlo, simplemente porque como su esposa, lo debía satisfacer; además, según él, la debilidad de Lucy eran las caricias que él le proporcionaba a su piel de porcelana.

—Sabes que tú también quieres —le susurró a la rubia en el oído izquierdo.

Y cuando ella sabía perfectamente que su amado estaba por bajarle la ropa interior de un tiro, dos infantiles gritos se escucharon en otra habitación.

—¡Mami!

—¡Papi!

Eran sus hijos. ¡Y qué más importante que el sexo que sus hijos!

—¡Espera Natsu! —sentenció firmemente la mujer, y en un segundo, lo empujó levemente, logrando zafarse. Y así, la rubia tuvo una muy buena excusa para salvarse del arranque pasional de su marido—. ¡Mami ya va!

.

.

—¡Kya! Natsu, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó Lucy al haber sido estampada contra una pared.

Pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, Natsu se limitó a acerarse a la curvatura del cuello femenino para empezar a mordisquearlo. Un gruñido salió de su boca, esta vez estaba seguro de obtener un poco de su Lucy. Descendió hasta el escote de ella y depositó besitos llenos de deseo, y luego ordenó a sus manos bajar hasta que se encontraran con el trasero.

—Luce, estoy encendido…

Pensó en que no necesitaba el permiso de ella para arrancar todos los botones de la fina blusa que traía puesta ese día, así que lo hizo. Sin delicadeza, sin cordura. Le urgía hacerla gritar de placer.

—¡No! —pero ella se negó a hacer el acto.

—¡Luce! ¡Déjame hacértelo!

—¡Que no!

Y con una buena patada, lo alejó de su cuerpo.

—¡Y hoy también duermes en el sillón!

.

.

Joder. Se estaba desesperando, toda la semana ella se había negado hacerlo y no encontraba razón que justificara tal actitud. Es decir, cuando recién se habían casado no se negaba en lo absoluto, y al año, tampoco. No por nada tenían dos hijos. Ahora lo que quería era una explicación, sin embargo, la requería rápido; si no la tenía, estaba seguro de que la iba a violar salvajemente. Y eso no iba a ser _tan_ bueno…

Masculló tonterías al salir del trabajo. Todo el día se la había pasado refunfuñando, quejándose de todo, poniendo mala cara. En serio que la falta de sexo con su mujer lo habían llevado a la locura.

Cuando llegó a su casa, antes de abrir la puerta, suspiró pesadamente, resignándose a intentar algo con Lucy para que ella no le diera otra patada, pues si eso ocurría juraba que no soportaría dormir otra noche en el incómodo sillón que tienen en la sala. Quizá lo incómodo lo dejaba pasar, pero la más grande diferencia entre eso y la habitación, era que en la segunda aunque no pudiera darle caricias a Lucy, al menos podría olerla y mirarla dormir cada que se despertara por cada sueño en el que se la imaginaba bajó él mientras la manoseaba, la embestía y la…

Mejor abrió la puerta antes de notar una erección en su pantalón.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de estar. El televisor se encontraba prendido, pero no había nadie viéndolo. Fue a la cocina y ahí estaban sus dos queridos hijos y su amada esposa, tomando cereal mientras ella les contaba algunas anécdotas, haciendo gestos dignos de una madre.

Sonrió. Su esposa era un ángel.

Es entonces que comprendió que a alguien tan bonita y delicada no se le podría tratar de una manera tan feroz y violenta cada que su organismo le pidiera placer.

—¿No hay cereal para mí?

Entró, siendo recibido con unas palabras alegres de sus hijos y un beso de su esposa.

No sabía cómo pero esta era otra noche más en la que se debía a de aguantar.

.

.

Se echó en el sillón para mirar algún programa entretenido en la TV. Cambió los canales infinidad de veces y nada. Su cara mostraba fastidio.

Cuando pasó una hora, bostezó. No era cansancio, era aburrimiento. Entonces pensó, ¿y si Lucy sí quería hoy? Sacudió su cabeza, forzándose a no salir corriendo para poner en marcha otro plan de seducción que seguramente fracasaría. Y cuando tomó el control remoto y oprimió el botón de apagar. Una melosa voz llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolo temblar por un instante. Giró la cabeza y al divisar a una rubia vestida con tan solo una sexy lencería casi creyó estar en uno más de sus eróticos sueños. Pero no. ¡Ella estaba ahí, acercándose a él con una lentitud que lo ponía demasiado nervioso!

—Natsu… —susurró Lucy, y al instante se subió al sillón, justo encima del chico de rosada cabellera.

No, definitivamente no era un sueño. Los deliciosos pechos de su Lucy siempre se veían más grandes en la realidad que en sus pervertidos sueños. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡¿Lo quería volver loco?!

Esperó a que fuera una broma, pues ya le faltaba poco para caer en el juego que ella le hacía.

"¡No, Natsu! ¡No! ¡No caigas! Ella es tan sensual pero no caigas".

—Mi Natsu —enredó los brazos en el cuello de su esposo y arrimó sus rosados labios al oído de él—, Lucy quiere amor…

"Cabrón, ni se te ocurra caer".

Lucy pegó sus pechos contra aquel tonificado y masculino cuerpo. Con claras intenciones de provocarlo, rozó sus entrepiernas, provocando una palpitación de su parte. Emitió uno de esos ruiditos pervertidos. Se lamió los labios, posó el dedo índice en la nariz de su esposo y le dedicó una mirada tan coqueta que hizo estallar a Natsu de una vez por todas. Su interior empezó a hervir. El simple tacto de la suave piel de la chica tiró la poca cordura que le quedaba a Natsu. Y el olor que emanaba de aquella hermosa mujer lo dominó por completo.

—Te voy a hacer gritar como nunca —sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

Y de inmediato, la cargó cual princesa y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación en donde hace tiempo ya no se encerraban para hacer cositas. Una vez cerró la puerta, avanzó a la amplia cama y depositó a Lucy lo más lento que pudo. Se acomodó sobre ella, sin lastimarla. La olisqueó por un par de segundos y dejó que el instinto lo guiara.

—Esto no es justo, Luce.

—¿El qué? —murmuró entretanto mimaba con besos las mejillas de Natsu.

—Que cuando yo quiero tú no quieres y cuando tú quieres, yo caigo como un tonto.

Lucy dibujó una traviesa sonrisa.

.

.

—Natsu… no seas tan rudo —pidió entre gemidos.

—Joder, Lucy, no me pidas que sea delicado cuando me he aguantado toda la puta semana —dijo mientras seguía penetrándola con vigor.

—P-pero… me haces gritar m-muy fuerte —empezó a decir entrecortadamente a causa de su agitada respiración—, podría despertar a los niños…

Eso no fue de mucho interés para Natsu. Siguió con su lujurioso baile en donde a ella la obligó a morderse los labios con fuerza, casi hasta marcarlos de un ardiente rojo. Lucy rogaba por no liberar tan escandalosos gritos que resguardaba en la garganta. Aunque lo admitía, incluso la voz que salía de sí misma la excitaban más, simplemente por el hecho de que era la reacción de su cuerpo cada que sentía el miembro de Natsu salir y entrar de su estrecha cavidad.

—Vamos, Luce, quiero oír tu hermosa voz gritando mi nombre —rió con un poco de burla, pero la rubia no abrió la boca para nada—, ¿tan fuerte gritarás?

Eso en definitiva, aumentaba su ego. Significaba que a ella le estaba gustando demasiado que él la poseyera de una manera tan salvaje.

—Es que… —Lucy intentó hablar—, me estoy derritiendo de placer, Natsu… —y al final, sacó el grito que tanto anhelaban escuchar los oídos de él.

Su pecho se movía al compás de su agitada respiración, el sudor había decorado su tersa piel con una brillante capa, y esos rosados labios la hacían ver tan bonita y vulnerable. Totalmente a su merced. La tensión en el interior de Natsu estaba por hacerlo explotar. Agilizó sus movimientos, sin ser amable, consumiéndose por la pasión y el deseo. Natsu empujó por última vez, observando la cara de placer que tanto le gustaba ver en su Lucy. Jadeó al sentir que un líquido espeso salía disparado desde su miembro mientras las paredes de ella se comprimían, atrapándolo en una exquisita forma. Ambos llegaron al cielo, liberándolos de cualquier otra sensación. Lo único que eran capaz de sentir en ese momento era placer infinito.

.

.

—¡Vamos, Luce! Quiero hacerte el amor.

—¡No, Natsu!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no?

—¡No me toques ahí, pervertido!

.

.

—Tonto, es que me gusta que caigas ante mí, tu esposa.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Espero les haya gustado este shot._

_Y perdón por la posible mal redacción y otros errores. _


	6. Love 6

LOVE 6: Behind the door

Era un día soleado, sin nubes que opacaran el brillante cielo azul. Esa vez la chica de cabellos escarlatas portadora de la brillante armadura de Kreuz Heart, decidió ir de visita a la casa de su querida amiga Lucy Heartfilia. Caminó un largo tramo antes de estar frente a la puerta del hogar de la maga celestial. Estiró la mano hacia el picaporte y como si aquella fuera su casa, entró sin preocupaciones, sin vocalizar palabra alguna ni estando nerviosa de lo que podría encontrarse ahí adentro.

Miró por todos lados, deteniendo su mirada al encontrar tirada en el suelo la blanca bufanda de escamas que Igneel le había regalado a Natsu, además de, el listón azul que Lucy usaba para amarrarse el cabello en el lado derecho, para formar una coleta. Titania bajó el cuerpo y tomó aquellas prendas, frunció el ceño levemente y pasando diez segundos desde que empezó a cavilar en el asunto, la sangre subió a su rostro, pintándolo de un bonito color manzana. Trató de caminar, olvidándose de todos los pensamientos indecentes que nacían en su cabeza, todos a cerca de sus amigos; juntos, en la cama, o en el baño, envueltos de sudor, jadeantes, deseosos del placer carnal, llenándose de besos y caricias. Hubiera gritado tan alto si las cuerdas vocales no le hubieran fallado en ese momento. Segundos después, inconscientemente, había terminado frente a la habitación de Lucy. Observó la puerta delante de ella con suma seriedad, queriéndole dar importancia a la fuerte y rectangular madera con la que había sido hecha, sin embargo, un extraño sonido hizo palpitar toda su alma, sacándola de su esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en una pareja sexualmente activa.

—¡Natsu, no tan fuerte! —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Era Lucy—, me duele —Titania pudo oír perfectamente que a la rubia le cambió la voz, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento, Lucy —gruñó Natsu, oyéndose desesperado, como si le estuviese faltando el aire.

—Ah, Natsu…

¿Eso había sido un suspiro? Erza se quedó estática, forzándose a no mover sus pies siquiera un centímetro. Tragó saliva para después sentir cómo los labios estaban por templarle al escuchar tan inusual conversación. La cara la sentía en el mismísimo infierno, juraba que se desamayaría en cualquier instante.

—¿Así, Luce? —ahora la voz de Natsu sonaba más suave.

—Sí, Natsu, así… ah…

¡Sepa Dios qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí los dos!

(…)

Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que ellos tenían sexo salvaje.

Cuatro letras, una sensación, infinidad de sentimiento.

Sexo.

La palabra inundó la mente de Titania, el eco era demasiado fuerte que no logró ignorarlo. Tanto el sonido de aquellos gemidos inexistentes y el mudo corazón de ambos retumbando fuertemente, resonaba en sus oídos. Sintió las gotas de sudor recorrer la piel de su rostro. Las piernas se le iban doblando cual metal expuesto al más ardiente fuego.

—Natsu, se siente bien… —gimió Lucy, y acto seguido, Erza dio un brinquito, teñida por todo el cuerpo con el mismo tono rojizo que el de su larga cabellera.

No resistió más. Tenía que abrir la puerta y exigirles una explicación. Quería saber por qué Lucy no le había contado nada de su secreta relación con Natsu Dragneel, también por qué jamás le había dicho qué se sentía tener relaciones sexuales y sobre todo, saber si había sido la tentadora y diminuta ropa interior lo que había hecho que Natsu la deseara de tal manera, como para ponerla contra la pared y hacer cositas no aptas para menor de dieciocho años.

Mientras pensaba y sacaba conclusiones que ya ni tenían sentido, otro gemido femenino se coló en sus oídos. Y fue así que, Titania, abrió la puerta rápidamente para de una vez por todas, decirles que la calentura es mala, que deben protegerse y que deberán casarse cuando Lucy quede embarazada.

—¡Chi…! —sólo salió de sus labios una palabra cortada.

—¿Erza?

La voz del mata dragones la hizo sentirse tonta y una completa malpensada. Natsu y Lucy no hacían nada de lo que ella se habían imaginado todo el tiempo que estuvo tras la puerta. Ellos solamente estaban juntos, pero como compañeros. Esa situación que presenciaban sus ojos marrones no tenía nada que ver con el sexo, ni con ninguna posición que se le haya ocurrido a Erza Scarlet después de haber leído ese famoso libro, que precisamente, te enseña nueva posiciones y todo sobre el arte del sexo.

¡Se había equivocado! ¡Si será pervertida! Sólo era una Lucy sentada en su cama con las típicas ropas que suele usar y algunas hebras de su dorado cabello esparcidas sobre sus pechos, nada que necesitara una profunda inspección; y Natsu, él sólo era un buen nakama que hacían un masaje sobre los hombro de su rubia amiga.

—¿U-ustedes sólo estaban haciendo eso? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras los señalaba como si hubieran cometido el peor crimen de la historia—. ¿No era _eso_? —enfatizó la última palabra, queriendo mandar una indirecta.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso, Erza? —preguntó una muy inocente Lucy que le revolvió los pensamientos a la pelirroja.

—No entiendo —mencionó un muy confundido Natsu.

—No, no es n-nada —respondió entrecortada.

Estaba segura que si le arrojaban un huevo y éste se quebrara sobre su rostro, se cocería instantáneamente de lo caliente que su cuerpo se encontraba. Mejor se largó antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que había entrado como si nada para, tal vez, _espiarlos_. Corrió lo más lejos y rápido que fue capaz de hacerlo, fundiéndose con el color de sus cabellos.

Erza había estado equivocada.

Totalmente.

—Me alegra que no nos haya descubierto —la maga celestial suspiró de alivio.

Y así, el chico de fuego se acercó a Lucy hasta quedar de frente y escurrió sus manos a su blusa. ¿Qué hizo después?

—Natsu… —gimió Lucy.

Bueno, pues, ahora es cuando pueden creerle TODO a Titania.

* * *

**Omake.**

.

.

—Luce, te amo —susurró Natsu, atrayendo a su novia de la cintura con una posesividad digna de un dragón.

—Yo también te amo, Natsu —dijo con su femenina voz, y luego besó suavemente los labios del muchacho.

Ahí estaban, entre las sábanas, desnudos, cansados y relajados después de haber hecho el amor como animales. Seguían mimándose con ligeras caricias y besitos acaramelados.

Pero de repente… la puerta se abrió.

—¡Lucy! ¡Natsu! ¡Gray tiene una mi…!

Era Titania.

Una Titania, que se desmayó.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **_Y esto es lo que obtengo cuando mi mente es como la de Erza... XD _

_¡Espero les haya gustado mucho! _


	7. Love 7

**Advertencia: No es contenido sexual, sin embargo, no es precisamente algo que se daba llamar inocente.**

* * *

LOVE 7: Refined sugar

Natsu Dragneel bajó la mirada, lanzando un gruñido. Pasó una mano a su pantalón y aparentemente ansioso, bajó la prenda, dejando al descubierto un pedazo de su anatomía; largo, firme y de forma cilíndrica. Los sujetó con una mano mientras sacaba un abrumador suspiro. Se dedicó a mover sus dedos, pasando la mano entera alrededor de su palpitante miembro que exigía atención. Aumentó de ritmo una vez los gemidos empezaron a escapar desde su garganta. Ya no podía retenerlos. Movía las manos con destreza, deslizándolas arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, retorciendo la espalda alguna veces, deteniéndose para luego forzarse a seguir pero de una tortuosa forma.

Lento, más lento. No debía terminar tan pronto. Necesitaba pensara un poco más en ella mientras hacía eso. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su querida y dulce rubia jadeando y suspirando de placer, gritando su nombre, y después susurrando cosas pervertidas en su oído, con el cabello revuelto, y esos ojos tan deliciosos como el chocolate sólo mirándolo a él mientras la hace gozar. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al sentir una enorme presión en su sexo. Ya imaginaba la melodiosa voz de Lucy decir también aquello: _"ah, Natsu, voy a..."_

Culminó, respirando pesadamente, sudoroso. Había disfrutado de su vigorosa masturbación al haber fantaseado con su Lucy. Mierda. Eso había sido demasiado. Sólo era la tercera vez que hacía aquello y se sentía una bestia, sin embargo, era más fuerte su necesidad que la cordura. Ella no le daba más que besos, abrazos y se estaba desesperando; y no podía correr a buscarla para pedirle sexo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Suspiró, liberándose de tantos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Fue directo a la cama que últimamente también lo atormentaba. En ella se encontraba el dulce aroma de la chica desde esa vez que había ido ahí a limpiar el desorden, pues había caído rendida después de su trabajo, tanto como para dormir unas cuantas horas abrazándose de la almohada.

—Lucy… —Natsu inhaló profundo, susurrando su nombre.

Lo aceptaba; era un maldito hombre perdidamente enamorado. Así que mejor se durmió antes de volver a crear situaciones poco adecuadas.

Una hora después, el chico de cabellos rosas despertó al ser su nariz seducida por un irresistible aroma tan característico de la carne asada. Sea lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que había sido hecho como a él tanto le gustaba; carbón, fuego, un poco de sal y picante. Ya estaba babeando, no obstante, se detuvo un segundo después de tratar de incorporarse, pues la parte que lo hacía un hombre (diría Elfman) se encontraba todavía _activa, dura, eréctil, totalmente encendida_. Muy pronto se sintió morir al notar que su pantalón le ajustaba más de lo normal, es ahí que se dio cuenta de lo demente que estaba por seguir soñando a su novia de esa manera. No era capaz de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran palabrotas y ese tipo de insultos fuertes.

Entretanto el chico de fuego se reñía mentalmente, el sonido seco de unas lentas pisadas que golpeaban la madera se acercó poco a poco. Él detuvo, lo que parecía ser, un desesperante movimiento de cabeza a las laterales. Otro olor inundó su nariz, éste más delicioso y apetitoso que el de antes, simplemente exquisito, irresistible. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró detenidamente la femenina figura que estaba frente a él.

Era Lucy.

Una Lucy tremendamente sexy.

Falda más corta de lo normal (a justas tapándole el trasero), un escote que tentaría incluso a mil demonios tan fríos como un iceberg, el cabello brillante y levemente ondulado cual olas del mar, y esa carita de ángel tan inocente, pero coqueta al mismo tiempo. Natsu no sabía si enfocarse en sus rosados labios, en los pechos, las piernas u olvidar eso y darse un golpe contra una sartén.

—Natsu, qué bueno que ya despertaste.

Al curvear sus labios, formando una sonrisa, Lucy lentamente se acercó a la cama. Cuando finalmente quedó en el borde, se subió a ella, primero colocando las rodillas, y sin dejar de sonreír con toda su esencia femenina, gateó hacia él, moviendo el cuerpo de una sensual manera que excitó al muchacho mucho más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Lo senos se le mecían! ¡¿Estaba insinuándosele descaradamente?! Él retrocedió todo lo que fue capaz de hacerlo, y al haber una pared tras él no había sido mucho que digamos. La facción de Natsu cambio; se notaba un real nerviosismos dominar su rostro; una risita falsa, el sudor emergiendo desde su frente, el corazón retumbando sonoramente no permitiéndole pensar y enfriarse al menos un segundo.

Y antes de llegar a creerse la situación, la rubia ya se había colocado sobre él.

Lucy. Sexy. Encima suyo. Coqueta.

Eso en definitiva no le ayudaba a él y a su amiguito de abajo.

—Lu…

—No digas nada —susurró, posando un dedo en los labios del mago.

Retiró el dedo, se acercó a su boca y lo besó lento, suave, como si lo besara una flor. Después ella sacó el atrevimiento y usó la lengua, invadió la cavidad del chico para así, saborearlo y dejarse saborear también por él. La enredó con la de su amado, dejándose llevar por la caliente temperatura que había subido a su cara. Y antes de separarse, dejó salir un gemido que por poco es comido por la boca de él. Se miraron, ruborizados, con un hilo de saliva desprendiendo de sus labios. Natsu definió eso como algo completamente excitante y ardiente, algo lindo para empezar a estimular a un hombre.

Ese era otro de sus sueños eróticos, ¿verdad?

—Quiero que me hagas tuya —musitó y acto seguido, llevó una mano sobre el pantalón del muchacho y siendo imposible que palpara la erección, aprovechó y se adentró bajo la prenda blanca—. Ah, ¿tan rápido se encendió tu amiguito?

No, esa no era su tierna Lucy.

Natsu puso una mirada seria mientras trataba de ignorar las caricias que la chica le proporcionaba a su miembro. Su más profunda parte sabía que lo que más quería era penetrar la intimidad de esa mujer, sin embargo, era más importante saber qué sucedía con la actitud de ella. ¿Por qué tan atrevida y sensual? ¿Quería jugar con él? ¿Era una broma?

—Detente Lucy —gruñó, usando sus manos para intentar apartarla—. ¿Qué pasa cont…? —la desocupada mano de ella tomó una de él y la llevó a su seno derecho; hizo presión y sin duda, él se sobresaltó.

—Natsu… —la melosa voz no lo ayudaba en nada—, yo sé que tú quieres hacerme esto…

Sí.

Pero no de esa manera.

—¡No, Lucy! No quiero tener sexo contigo —sentenció secamente, lo más indiferente que fue apto de sacar la voz.

La mujer detuvo sus movimientos y bastaron cinco segundos para que sus labios empezaran a temblar. Movió los brazos, para así, dejar de hacer contacto con la piel del chico. Ya no iba a hacer algo más si él no quería. No era como si la idea de ser quien pida sexo sea su favorita y más bonita elección, pero, pensaba en que si no hacía aquello, Natsu la dejaría… por otra.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas que no quiso retener; las dejó fluir sobre su rostro hasta que su alma le pidiera que se detuvieran.

—Yo… yo no quería hacer esto —habló Lucy entre sollozos.

Y entonces a Natsu se le terminó la fantasía. Después de todo había sido una broma, pero era imposible tragársela.

—Yo te amo Natsu —continuó, confundiendo al muchacho que ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar—, pero… —ahí venía lo malo que arruinaría su linda relación. Natsu desvió la mirada, esperando lo peor—, ¡Mirajane me dijo que tenía que ser más sensual contigo y Cana, que si no lo hacía, me dejarías por otra! —dijo; y siguió llorando.

Ahí estaba el error.

Natsu agradeció al cielo y hasta a los dragones de que haya sido eso. Ya sabía que su novia no se le aventaría como si nada. ¡Mirajane y Cana pagaría por haberlo puesto en una situación tan…! Sonrió de lado, estirando sus brazos hacia Lucy y la envolvió con ellos para atraerla a sí mismo. Pudo sentir cómo la respiración y todo el cuerpo de ella se tranquilizaba mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Su chica era de miel, no de azúcar refinada.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer :D _

_Sobre este shot, pues, hace mucho que tengo la idea de relacionar o 'comparar' a Lucy con la miel. No sé, cada día se me ocurren cosas de este tipo y me paso de, no azúcar, sino miel de la buena (¿verdad que quedó bien dulce? XD)_

_Yo sé que les gustó, a mí no me engañan XD Pero creo que ya me pasé de muchas cosas sexys y atrevidas, por eso les prometo que el próximo será tierno y adorable, nada más. ¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
